


Idiosyncrasy

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fish, M/M, Phobias, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché non mi dici qual è il tuo problema e basta, Yuu?” chiese, iniziando a irritarsi per il comportamento del fidanzato. “Sarebbe più semplice se me lo dicessi. Prometto che dopo non ti chiederò più di entrare in acqua con me. Ti lascerò stare sulla spiaggia tutto il giorno.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Idiosyncrasy

**Idiosyncrasy**

“Beh, non è che non abbia voglia... ho appena finito di pranzare, Hikka. Non è una buona idea andare a nuotare adesso. Forse più tardi.”

Yuya stava cercando di girarci attorno, Hikaru lo vedeva chiaramente.

Erano a Chiba da quella mattina, e il fidanzato s’era rifiutato di entrare a mare, senza nessuna buona ragione, solo scuse senza senso.

“Perché non mi dici qual è il tuo problema e basta, Yuu?” chiese, iniziando a irritarsi per il comportamento del fidanzato. “Sarebbe più semplice se me lo dicessi. Prometto che dopo non ti chiederò più di entrare in acqua con me. Ti lascerò stare sulla spiaggia tutto il giorno.”

Aveva sperato che date le circostanze Yuya si sarebbe arreso, ma a quanto pareva si sbagliava.

Il più grande parve pensarci, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

“No, va bene. Non... non ci sono problemi. Posso farmi una nuotata, perché no.” disse, lontano dall’essere sincero.

Hikaru stava per rispondere, ma alla fine tacque.

Se preferiva non dirgli cosa lo infastidiva, gli stava bene.

Sarebbe stato a vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

Fecero qualche passo in acqua, e poteva vedere chiaramente quanto Takaki fosse nervoso.

“Yuya, sei certo che vada tutto bene?” chiese, ma non ottenne in risposta più che un cenno col capo.

Continuarono a camminare, e fu allora che il fidanzato parve spaventarsi, e saltò verso di lui, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Ah, che schifo! Mandali via, Hikka, mandali via!” gridò, prima di realizzare cosa stesse facendo.

Yaotome strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa, guardando in acqua per un istante, e finalmente comprese.

Cominciò a ridere, ma non lasciò andare il fidanzato.

“È questo il problema?” chiese, indicando il fondale.

Yuya era completamente imbarazzato, ma comunque non allentò la presa intorno al collo di Hikaru.

“Li odio.” sussurrò, finalmente rimettendo i piedi in acqua, cauto.

Hikaru si inginocchiò, mettendo le mani a coppa e tirandole fuori dall’acqua.

“Guarda.” disse. “È così piccolo... come puoi avere paura di una cosa del genere?” disse, prima di lasciar andare il pesciolino che aveva catturato fra le mani.

Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia, scrollando le spalle.

“Non lo so. È solo che... li odio. Sono disgustosi, non posso farci niente.” disse, assumendo un’espressione quasi triste nel dovergli fare quella confessione.

Hikaru sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Vuoi tornare sulla spiaggia?” chiese, e l’altro annuì.

“Tu puoi restare. Vado da solo, non è un problema.”

Hikaru rise e lo seguì.

“Al contrario di te, a me piacciono abbastanza i pesci. Ma...” si avvicinò, dandogli un lieve bacio sulle labbra. “Sono venuto qui per stare con te, non con loro.” disse, poi gli prese una mano e lo condusse verso la spiaggia.

Non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma trovava Yuya incredibilmente adorabile quando era così infantile.

Era una delle cose che l’avevano fatto innamorare di lui.


End file.
